Bittersweet Reunions
by hahahyper
Summary: Sakura leads a secret life away from her husband, Naruto. After her death, a certain Uchiha returns and exposes everything to her husband. Songfic-Bittersweet-Apocalyptica Drabble


Okay! So first songfic! Yay! The song is called Bittersweet by Apocalyptica! I do not own Apocalyptica, or Naruto.T_T

* * *

**I'm giving up the ghost of love**

**And a shadow is cast on devotion**

Sasuke gazed at the old photograph of team seven. That picture taken so many years ago, was one of the few pictures he had of her. Sakura. He knew he couldn't have her, but he still wanted her. Even after she got married to Naruto; he would visit her when she went on missions out of the village; That was when she was out of the seventh Hokages clutched.

The affair was ongoing for several years. Naruto knew Sasuke wanted his precious cherry blossom, but what he didn't know was that Sakura was in on the sinful affair as well. Naruto was oblivious to the whole thing for months, until he came home from a mission early to find him trying to seduce Sakura. Luckily Sakura was unwilling that night so it gave the impression to Naruto that it was only him who was stalking her. After that Sakura was assigned fewer missions outside the village, for fear of what Sasuke would do to her. Yet that didn't stop Sasuke. No it only encouraged him.

Several times Sasuke tried to break up their marriage several times over the years. Sakura loved them both, and it broke her heart knowing that she couldn't be with both. And Sasuke knew that. Yet they still managed to hold it together, until the very end...

Only a few weeks ago Sakura was out on a solo mission and she was ambushed by several rouge nin. She was already low on chakra, and there were almost ten of them and they killed her and took off with everything she had in her pack. Medical scrolls, weapons, food, everything. It was basically a wrong place, wrong time incident.

Sasuke stood up and carefully tucked it into his pack. He gazed around at his old room. It was quite obvious no one had stepped in the manner sence the time he had left. There were vines growing up the walls, and there was an overgrowth of weeds and vegetation everywhere. Not really careing he quickly jumped from roof top to roof top, to a very familiar tower.

_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation_

Naruto collapsed on his bed, feeling sad, depressed…lonely. It had only been six weeks and he still couldn't accept it. He still couldn't believe that Sakura was actually gone. Staring at the ceiling he asked himself for the millionth time; Why?

That question knew just how to get under his skin. It hurt him so much. Not quite aware of his surroundings anymore he got up and paced around their home. The last few weeks have been just a haze. Not quite aware of his surroundings, not quite aware of his state of mind, almost half asleep in a way.

Naruto found himself drawn to the photo of team seven, back when times were simpler. He suddenly felt a pang of longing to return to that time. He looked at that photo, and then he looked at the photo photo of him and Sakura a taken not to long before she died. She was only twenty-seven, at the prime of her life and as a kunoichi. She was more beautiful now than when they were genin; her face had lost all of its baby fat, which reviled an elegant heart shaped face, and those emerald eyes that were so fierce and dangerous. She had become much stronger and more toned because of her training.

Naruto gazed back at the old photo of them from their genin days, but was suddenly interrupted by someone's presence. If felt very familiar, and a cold feeling of dread built up in the pit of his stomach. Keeping his gaird high he made his way to his offace. He walked in and saw a someones outline leaning on his desk faceing him.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

The former teammates eyes met, and for a brife instant they locked eyes; the air went still as the two men looked at each other. It became very clear, the only reason they were in this situation was because they both loved Sakura, and she loved them both deeply. Narutos face twisted into a snarle, and the raven haired Uchiha stood up strate as his face molded into a icy glair.

**Bittersweet**

"Why the hell are you here?!" Naruto shouted fouriously. This was going to be difficult. "I wanted to talk to you about Sakura actualy! You need to know the whole story!" He spat coldly at the normally cheerful and friendly blond. Naruto's deep blue eyes widend in shock and fury at those words. Sasuke saw he was on the verg of madness. Maybe this wasn't the best time for Sasuke to do this, but he knew it best to let the dobe know everything sooner rather than later.

"WHATS THERE TO KNOW?! I know everything! You stalked her! I came home one evening to find, you ontop of her, while she struggled underneath you! SHE WAS SAYING 'NO'! I KNOW!" He shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that there was a tear rolling down his lined cheek. Sasuke sighed slightly before he finished. "She was in on it too."

_I won't give up_

_I'm possessed by her_

Naruto felt his heart stop as he heard those words. No! It couldn't be true! "You LIAR! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed as he did a quick shadow clone, as he worked up a Rasengan, and charged towards the Uchiha, whose quickly avoided the attack, causing Naruto to rip a hole in the wall. Naruto quickly jumbed up and ran to Sasuke, shurickans in hand; Sasuke unsheathed his katana, and quickly performed a full body Chidori, knocking the blond into the wall and stunning the blonde brefly.

**I'm bearing a cross**

**She's turned into my curse**

"Now as I was saying, she wanted this. At first she just wanted the sex; which was more than fine with me." Sasuke said in a low tone as he stood in front of Naruto, who was was slumped forward, as he leaned against the wall. He crouched over Naruto and grabbed his chin forcing him to look into his eyes.

"She clamed she never felt bad about our little affair" He let go of Narutos face, causing it to fall forward. Sasuke stood back up, and looked at the pitiful mess that was originally Naruto. "But it was quite obvious she felt guilty. She always was always too caring for her on good." Sasuke spoke i a smooth yet truthful tone that, caused Naruto to look up at him.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

Naruto stood up slowly, and leaned against the wall, while Sasuke just watched him, before looking away briefly. The Uchihas gaze travled back to Naruto, who was panting slightly. Sasuke slowly sheathed his katana. Pleading cerulean met cold ebony.

_Bittersweet_

_I want you_

The broken blond looked over and saw the broken picture frame that held that photo of them all those years ago. He knelt down, completely oblivious to his former team mate, and looked at them. "Sakura, even after all these years, you still went for Sasuke when you had the chance." He muttered to the photo.

"Naruto, I'm not done yet." Sasuke said softly walking over to the blonde carefully, only to be stopped by an unnatural cold glair.

"You don't understand what I went through with her. Trying to stop you from going to Orochimarus, all those years of training, and fighting to become stronger;" "Naruto listen to-" "Shut up! But mostly, all of those very very painful defeats, and losses. And you would think something like that would bring us closer, but apparently that isn't true." Naruto heaved a very heavy sigh, before walking out of the office; leaving Sasuke standing there.

**Oh how I wanted you**

Sasuke felt a rage that he had never felt before. He bolted after him, completely furious and about ready to kill something! "NARUTO!" he screamed making the blonde turn around. He then punched him in the face, sending Naruto flying into the wall. "Do you know why she was having the affair?!" He shouted so loud, one would be surprised that no one had woken up yet.

He quickly lifted him by the collar and banged him into the wall. "Get off of me!" he shouted struggling to get down. "No! You shut up! It wasn't because she didn't love you!" the Uchiha shouted banging him back into the wall. "It was because she was trying to get me to come back!" He shouted, making Narutos eyes go wide, and a wave of confusion swept across his face. "Really?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"Yes! And I just like you, have needs that I wouldn't take out on just anyone!" the Uchiha shouted before glaring at him for another few seconds, before dropping him.

_And I need you_

Naruto wasn't sure wether to be happy or sad when he heard those words. He looked over at Sasuke who was walking away. Then he realized their friend ship was permanently scarred and broken. He was now alone. He was without Sakura, and Sasuke was now walking away. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he chased after the Uchiha.

"Don't go yet!" Naruto shouted as he quickly ran in front of him. Sasuke glared at him. "Why?" he spat coldly making Naruto stop dead in his tracks.

"Because! I need to know something!" He said quickly. Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly.

**Oh how I needed you**

"Did you love her? Or were you just using her?" Sasuke tensed slightly. Sasuke never really loved anyone. He did enjoy being with her and seducing her making her moan in pleasure. She was incredibly beautiful and sexy and unlike that freak Karin, she stopped swooning over him like a freak. He did miss her when she left and when he couldn't see her as much. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he did care for her, but he didn't feel a huge loss when she died.

"I did at the time." Was his response. Sasuke jumped out of the window from Narutos office. "Until we meet again." Sasuke said before disappearing in the darkness, leaving Naruto standing.

_**Don't break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

Naruto watched Sasuke leave. Now wasn't a good time for neither of them. It was a bittersweet realization for both of them. Sasuke didn't know fore sure what Sakuras intentions were. No one would know for sure. Naruto stood there and watched his best friend, or maybe he should say worst enemy disappears into the cool night. Sasuke was out of Konoha and far away by the time morning came.

Naruto never told anyone of his encounter, and of what he learned. Sasuke never told anyone about the affair. They never saw each other again.

_**Bittersweet

* * *

**_

So tell me what you think! It's kinda crappy, but I like it. No flames please!!!


End file.
